Even Satan Has A Soul
by Erisa Anai
Summary: Thanks to her parents divorce, Santana moves from the streets of LA to the rolling hills of Alabama. Now the self-proclaimed Wicked Bitch of the West struggles with the eternal sunshine mind of Brittany S. Peirce. Both girls were the total opposite of the other, light and love, anger and darkness. But which is which when the angel holds dark secrets and the devil falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs/lyrics used in this work of fiction, I only love them maybe a little too much. And I also reworked the lyrics to better suit my needs, please do not sue me.

**Even Satan Has A Soul**

**Ch. 1: Reality Bitch-Slap**

I'm sitting in a chair that is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever laid my ass on but I don't feel it. I don't feel my rain-soaked dress causing shivers through my bones. I feel nothing, nothing but...hollow. There are sounds coming out of the doctor's mouth, noises from the hospital all around me, but they ricochet within me and are lost. Like a rock you throw down a dark pit to hear how far it goes but instead it just keeps falling.

"Santana!" I'm being shaken by Jake now, when did he get here?

"When did you get here?" He gives me a quick once over and takes off his leather jacket to wrap around my bare shoulders.

"Just now." He then turns to face the doctor that was speaking at me for the last couple minutes. "Hey Doc, I'm Santana's cousin. What's going on?"

"Well, I was just telling Santana that it would be best to go home and into some dry clothes, she could get extremely sick if she stays here like that any longer. Will you be able to take her home?" The guy's beeper starts to chime and he checks it briefly. "I need to get going."

He's about to leave but Jake grabs his arm. "What about Brittany? Is she ok?"

A frown passes over his features and a sigh escapes him. "All I can say at this time is that she is still with us but not out of the woods yet." With that he hurries to his next patient.

Jake looks down at his shoes, I can tell he is getting overwhelmed. Mi familia, we have so many feelings that we don't know how to express. "Come on Tana, let's go home." His eyes connect with mine in sadness and no more words are spoken that day.

It's a few hours later, almost morning, and I'm sitting on the bench swing in the backyard. My knees are hugged against my chest, chin resting on my arms, eyes staring at that damn white fence. I hate that fence. I'm not sure how it happened but I have a tune on repeat in my head. I take a deep breath and just let it out.

_You took my hand and showed me how._

_You promised me you'd be around._

_Uh huh, that's right._

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me._

_Yeah huh, that's right._

_When someone said count your blessing now_

_'Fore they're long gone._

_I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong._

_They knew better, still you said forever and ever._

_Who knew._

I couldn't continue, sobs wracked through my lungs making it impossible. I was too tired to fight it so I just let go, the rivers would eventually run dry, right?

* * *

The day I first saw her was my second day at school. It was my senior year and thanks to my adulterating whore father, Mami and I moved after the divorce to Bumfuck Alabama. Like really? Of all shit pits to go to this one took the poo. The reason we came here was because my Mami's only sibling had a farm out here. Yes, a farm.

So anyways, I was trying to get through lunch while avoiding all the hill billies when I hear my good-for-nothing cousin Puck singing and strumming his guitar.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed._

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight,_

_Cuz it's always a good time._

I smirked when remembering that it was Friday and Puck wanted to have a back to school party. In this small town any reason to get hammered was a good reason. I walked towards the music and crowds forming around him. Then out of nowhere a leggy blonde stands on the table beside him.

_Good morning and goodnight._

_I'll wake up in twilight._

_It's gonna be alright._

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

Damn, was she sexy. She looked just like every other Barbie from around here, but the way she danced and commanded that table top would put any seasoned stripper to shame. My blood started boiling and, at the time, I thought it was in jealousy. It's not everyday that I find someone better than me at something, but she clearly was, and I grew determined to best her some way else.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

As she sang and danced my body naturally gravitated towards the spotlight, and before I knew it, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her. I was surprised to say the least, maybe she noticed the dirty glares I was shooting at her, but I refused to waste this opportunity. Still glaring at her, I showed my sultry dance moves off to the crowd and headed closer to Puck. He smiled in recognition of my competitiveness and we sang the next lines together.

_Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time._

Blondie sang back to us with an amused glint in her eyes that made me even more irritated. She even had the audacity to smile at me, who the hells does she think she is? Sooner rather than later I would have to give her a reality bitch-slap as to who she was messing with.

_Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then._

Everyone finishes off the song eventually but I don't take my eyes off her. Then I realize that I'm staring and shut that shit down, I'm Santana dammit! I'm the one that gets stared at, not the other way around. Around me the peons disperse to their next class and I can already feel the lusty looks towards me. Owning this school could be easier than I thought.

"My dear cousin Santana, you're coming to the party tonight, right? I can introduce you to all the hot babes." Puck, ever the sleaze, grins at me. I roll my eyes.

"Of course Fool, those hot babes will need to be rescued from you." He fakes a broken heart but knows I'm just playing, we have a brother sister type relationship.

"So I take it you're the infamous Santana that Puck has been gushing about?" Blonde cherry bomb finally speaks.

"The one and only." I give her the "I'm judging you" look and cross my arms. "And if he's been telling you about the razors in my hair and the switch I use as a nail file then infamous indeed." Despite the venom lacing my words, she still keeps that idiotic smile on.

"Well, nice to meet you Santana. I'm Brittany S. Peirce." She has her hand out as if expecting me to shake it, time to burst her bubble.

"Yeah no, I'm going to save you time and trouble right there. I'm not here to make friends and I definitely don't need ones of the Honey Boo Boo variety. I just want people to fear me, or want to fuck me cuz that's how power works and I'm all about having power. So you can take your feeble attempt at a friendship to the closest corner at midnight so a forty year old virgin can pay for it, that way you can get a head start on what I'm sure will be your future career."

Puck has his mouth open, catching flies, and the cowgirl looks like she's about to cry. Triumphant smirk in place, I am about to make my dramatic exit but am stopped by the sound of a loud smack. It takes me a second to process where it came from, then another second to comprehend that Bambi just slapped me. Oh hell to the no!

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter, please leave a review to help motivate me people!

Lyrics used:

"Who Knew" by P!nk and "It's Always A Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any lyrics used, if only...

A/N: I want reviews damn it! But thanks to those following and favorite-ing.

**Even Satan Has A Soul**

**Ch. 2: Can't Make You Love Me**

Lemme asks you this, what do you think should happen to someone if they assault you? I feel it should be death by fire if your touch my face, or at least some type of punishment, right? Then can someone please tell me how the Grilled Cheesus that bimbo got off scotch free while I get after-school detention! I'm pulling the racism card and as soon as they give me back my phone I'm contacting my lawyers.

It turns out the harlot is the class president and probably waxing the floors of the principle's office with her knees. Speaking of which, Principle Snyder has the biggest wedgie up his ass if I ever saw one and makes Trump's toupee look natural.

A few minutes after the bell rang for the afore-mentioned detention, the door opens again and all eyes fall upon the late student.

"Ah, Mr. Puckerman, you decided to show up today. How delightful." The old hag in charge drips sarcasm like a cheap coffee maker.

"My name is Jake, you prune!" Everyone in the room heard him except for the teacher, I'm pretty sure she hasn't turned her hearing aid on. Jake takes the seat next to mine in the back and I look at him with curiosity.

Although I'm the same age as Puck, I've always been closer to Jake. He was the sweet one that could throw tantrums just as bad as mine, we understood each other well. Lately though, he never wants to talk to me or spend time with the family. He's always gone or locked in his room and it's starting to irritate me. I miss my male version mini-me.

"So, what you in for?" I ask him when the dinosaur isn't looking.

He looks up from his bag on the table and just stares for a second, probably wondering if he should lie or not. "Throwing a music stand. You?"

"Slapping a hoe." Jake tries to hold back his laugh but it's there. This is the most pleasant interaction we've had in the week that I've been living down the hall with him.

"So did you slap yourself? Cuz you've got a nice big red mark still on your face." Traitorous bastard, to think we're family.

"Haha, no. I had to slap the hoe that slapped me. You should see her pale face, slapped so hard I left fingerprints." My victory is short lived when the bag of wrinkles tells us to quiet down and gives us a creepy stare with those lifeless rat eyes. The rest of the hour is spent in near silence, I keep busy by defacing the ancient desk and every time I look at Jake he seems to be in la la land.

"Alright you ungrateful hooligans, hour's up. You may collect your phones now and begone." Everyone rushed out but Jake was able to beat them all. I tried catching up to him, even called his name, but he didn't stop running down the hall.

"Shit!" I muttered, Puck was supposed to tell him that he was my ride home, obviously didn't. I make another mental note of 'Reasons to Punch Puck' and chase after Jake, all the while regretting my choice of uncomfortable footwear.

* * *

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

Once again the sound of music is just around the corner and there's no mistaking who's voice it is. Taking a few more steps I see the door marking the gym. Pushing that open the first thing I notice are band geeks on the bleachers playing the music and a gaggle of cheerleaders in the center of the room.

_Cuz everything that don't make sense about me_

_It makes sense when I'm with you_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

So it seems that Jake was all googly eyed earlier because of some chick he is serenading his heart out to right now. I must admit that the boy has got game, hopefully this girl is worth it.

_I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yea, I wanna make you feel wanted._

Jake had been working the cheerleading crowd and finally stood in front of just one. I had to move closer to get a good look at what was going on.

"Brittney, go out with me next Friday?"

* * *

The white she-devil denied Jake with a smile and a promise to always stay good friends. Gottas give it to her though, she knows how to keep guys wanting her. On the ride home Jake refused to talk about it and instead distracted me by bringing up the party later tonight. Puck and his' dad let them have parties out in the barn as long as no one got hurt or too rowdy. He recommended that I wear something stunning but with reasonable shoes. Apparently four-inch heels don't go well with hay.

"Hey, you ready to show the kids how to party?" Puck opens the door and asks right before I throw my hairbrush at him.

"Bandejo! Knock before barging in." Lucky for him I'm already dressed.

"Ok, I'm sorry! You almost shaved off my mohawk."

"Believe me, I would've done you a favor." Choosing to ignore my jab he admires my attire.

"Hot Mama! If you weren't my cousin I would totally bang you."

"You disgust me but thank you." I can't help smiling, I'm a compliment whore. Ugly, fat people have no idea how exhausting it is to stay sexy. It took me an hour of deliberation to decide on this lil red dress and cute tan boots combo. "I must say Noah, you clean up well yourself."

"M'lady, your chariot awaits." Puck gives me a grin and holds out his hand. I take it and he leads me out to his truck that's already stocked with beer. The ride is short, the barn is within eye-sight from the house, and I can see Jake already building up a bonfire with his buddies. Looking around as I gracefully get out of the truck, I figure there to be around thirty people already here. Perfect.

"Puck, I believe it's time to make our grand entrance. What say you?"

"I believe so, says I." We both climb into the bed of the truck next to the booze.

"Everybody, SHUT UP!" Puck shouts and grabs everyone's attention. We are center stage. "This party is brought to you by the badass Brothers Puck and the sexy Santana." Puck starts showing me off as he twirls me and I feel the testosterone levels sky rocket. "Touch her and die. Besides that, the beer is here and this shit has officially begun. Hit the music, Bro."

Speakers from who-knows-where pound out the beginning chords of Sweet Home Alabama and Puck starts filling up cups and handing them out. There's a shy looking red-head looking at me so I flash a smile his way.

"Hey, you think you could help me down?"

"Ya, of course!" The boy is wearing a horrendous amount of green and has an accent, the un-sexy kind that makes me dub him Kermit, but I still hold his hand while I jump off the truck.

"Thanks, want a beer?" I ask politely enough and tuck the twins in securely.

"Uh, sure. My name's Rory Flannigan, by the way, if you were wondering." I study his face quickly and hand him his cup.

"So, where you from Rory?" What can I say, I'm curious.

"I'm from southern Ireland, my Ma and Pa have a goat farm there with my six brothers, but I'm a Foreign Exchange student here cuz I've always wanted to visit America. It's the greatest country to be in, besides Ireland of course, and I love the culture. Everything is so new and different for me but I enjoy it very much."

Eventually his lips stop moving but all I can do is stare for a few seconds..."Were you speaking English at all? I have no idea what you said but I'm sure it was only mildly interesting." His emotions were all over his face, he was crestfallen. It reminded me of my late puppy Jax with those eyes, the pity was overwhelmed me.

"Hey, none of that sadness now. I get it, you get all excited about making a new hot friend and the words just rush out too fast. From now on, if you can remember to slow your rolladexing tongue and give me a smile, I'll let you teach me how to line dance? How's that sound?" I throw in my own smile for good measure.

His face lights up. "Ok, it's a deal!"

Works like a charm every time. "My name's Santana Lopez by the way, if you were wondering." I joke with him and we share a laugh. "So Irish, you guna show me your moves or what?" I nod my head in the direction of the makeshift dance floor inside where a number of people already formed up in lines.

"I'll have you know, the Irish were the ones who first 'got jiggy with it.'" I laughed for real this time, I figure I'm going to keep this guy around.

* * *

The moon is huge in Alabama for some reason, its the only light we need besides the fire, and I can't believe I'm having a good time here. There's s'mores roasting, cowboys jumping off the roof into hay stacks, line dancing is actually fun, and my 0.15 blood alcohol count is helping me make plenty friends. Rory is super helpful with my beers, I keep trying to call this one blonde guy Fish Lips but I end up saying Fishsticks and everyone laughs, and then there's Sugar; who has absolutely no filter from brain to mouth. Everything out of her is either hilarious or a horrendous. I have no idea what time it is but the almost empty kegs must mean its super late.

I'm getting kind of cold, even sitting by the fire, and look around for Jake or Puck but they have disappeared. Typical Puckermans.

"Here, you can use my jacket." Stan? Sam? Cam? says.

"Thanks, Fishsticks. Have you seen where my cousins have gone?

"I'm pretty sure you don't wanna go looking for them right now. Puck should be back soon though, he made sure I kept an eye on you while he was gone. Said to yell for him if you started crying or Snix showed up, whoever that is."

'Reasons to Punch Puck' "Well no worries, I'll just walk home in the dark night, by myself, with no protection."

"I'll walk with you." "I'll walk you home!" "I'll walk you!"

Even some random dude behind me answered but he looked like a washed his face with sand paper and oil, hells no.

"Hey! Why doesn't anyone wanna walk me home? Do I have to get a boob job? Daddy can make that happen tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that, Sugar. I'll walk you home and Sam can take Santana." Is that cupid I see flying around those two or a beer induced hallucination?

"Yes, great idea! Let's get going and Melvin, I will beat you if you stalk us."

I tried standing up from the bench, key word tried. Gravity had un-friended me so Trouty Mouth slipped his arms around me to keep me from falling. We made it all the way to the porch with only one major incident and could not stop giggling and shushing each other to be quiet in our tipsy state. I'm attempting to open the door when out of no where these bright lights appeared. I must admit, my first thoughts were alien abduction, but they were just car headlights.

Driver of the car parked and got out, a feminine voice called out. "Sam, where's Rory? And who are you with?" Hmm, why so familiar? My eyes adjusted to the lights and I about shit a brick.

"Hey Britt, Rory is walking Sugar home and this is Santana. Have you two met yet?" I am unable to hold in my sarcastic laughter.

"Oh yea! We've met, hit it off right away! Almost as if an instant, physical connection. Like a slap to the face." Is that you, Snix?

Brittney has yet to reply, her eyes are fixated on Sam's arms still around my waist. Oh this will be fun. Before I could do much else, Sams phone begins to chime.

"It's Puck, they need help putting out the 'raging inferno.' Did you know beer is flammable? Anyways, I'm just going to run over there, you two can catch up." He starts off in a jog then turns and yells, "G'night Santana!"

"So, had a good time I see." It finally speaks.

"Sure did, can't say that I wish you were there, cuz I don't."

She then lets out a big sigh and steps closer to lean on the railing of the porch. "Look, I'm sorry. I never should have slapped you. Even though what you said was incredibly mean and hurtful, violence is never the answer."

"Well, the truth hurts." I just had to add.

"Santana, please!" Maybe it was the exasperation in her voice, maybe cuz she said please, or maybe it was the way she said my name. Whatever it was made all the insults at the tip of my tongue evaporate. "This is a small town, we share the same friends, heck we even live down the street from each other. I'm sorry for slapping you, please forgive me so that we can move on and at least be civil with each other."

I contemplated her words, slowly turning them over and calculating in my mind, while staring into those bright Bambi eyes. "No." I heard myself say, wondering when I decided to speak. "I can't be just civil with you. I can't forgive you. Everytime I look at you, I feel this burning that can't be quenched. You can take your half-assed apology and 'Hail Hitler!' with it, you Nazi clone."

Shocked again, when would she learn? At least I was fully prepared to get slapped again, instead she starts singing.

_What is this feeling, so sudden, so new_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_My face is blushing_

_What is this feeling?_

It was a stretch but I remembered the lyrics and joined in. I'm the Bitch of the West and this is my song.

_Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?_

_Yes! Loathing, unadulterated loathing_

_For your face, your voice, your clothing_

_Let's just say I loathe it all_

At some point she started prancing around in full stage mode, it only angered me more how perfectly she could move.

_Every little trait however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, so strong!_

Ok, I figure that I can't out-dance her so I will out-sing her. I use the full power and soul of my voice that she can't hold a candle to. I can see that she's impressed, score for me!

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

We have come face to face with each other, with her being on a lower step, breathing hard and for some reason she is sweating. I feel my heart beating loudly in my ears and will it to slow down, this is a staring show-down and I refuse to lose. Finally, her eyes flicker away and I am victorious. I am the moment you get the final kill on COD.

"You should get going Baby Spice, you're looking a bit ragged from all the clients you must have serviced tonight. You will need all of your strength for school Monday, I've got a surprise for you." I can finally make my original dramatic exit, smirk and face intact.

* * *

A/N: I don't care if you disagree with my songs choices but If I don't get at least one review I may have to stop the story here, dammit.

Songs/lyrics used:

"Wanted" by Hunter Hayes (Amazing!)

"What Is This Feeling" from Wicked the Musical (also Amazing!)


End file.
